


DC Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: DC - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super heroes, alter egos, and secret identities…what has our lovable Miko gotten herself into now? A series of drabbles/oneshots focused around Kagome and the heroes and villains of DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smallville: Clark Kent (Superman)

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS OPEN

Kagome sighed as she stood in the overly ornate room; he did have a knack for showing off, and glanced at her watch. He was late, a rare occurrence from him since he prided himself on his punctuality. It was one of the very annoying traits he shared with Sesshoumaru-sama. Which was probably why they got along so well, both men were multi billionaires running their own corporations and changing the world.

She walked the perimeter of his desk, the heels of her black ankle high boots clacking lightly against the hard wood floors, the sound echoing in the large room. She trailed a manicured finger over the cold hard wood of his desk. She knew he hated it when people messed with his desk and he knew she hated to be kept waiting, so they were even.

With a dark twist of her plump pink lisps she talked her way to the other side of his desk and sat down in his plush leather chair. She briefly wondered f he and Sesshomaru bought their chairs form the same place. If so it must be an exclusive club since no one else ever had such nice comfy chairs.

Her dark blue eyes took in the items that littered his desk, paper work, a top of the line computer, and a few picture frames. Her eye slowly trialed over the obligatory pictures of him and his father, both looking like it pained them to near the other. A smile pulled at her lips when she spotted one of her and him, if anyone who didn’t know them and their relationship saw it they would think they were dating. She scrunched up her nose at that thought; it would be like dating Sesshomaru, icky. She thought of the two similar males as elder brothers nothing more.

Too bad the tabloids didn’t get it. Always starting rumors about them, calling her a money grubbing gold digger trying to weave her web around the two males. She rolled her eyes, she _hated_ the press.

She blinked when she caught site of a relatively new photo, not having been there during her last visit. It was of with Lex and a younger boy, most likely still in high school. They were in front of a rusty old truck, though younger then Lex he was just as tall. Dark black slightly curly hair fell to his ears, blue eyes radiating happiness and mirth as he posed with Lex. Lex stood next to him a rare genuine smile on his face, one hand resting on the board shoulder of the boy.

She arched a brow, was Lex into males now? Not that it bothered her, her own adopted son swung both ways, yet it would be a shocker if proven true. He had always prided himself on being a ladies’ man. In fact when they had first met he had tried to woo her, and had failed miserably.

After he had gotten over his hurt pride they had become great friends. It had been three years since then and their friendship was still going strong, if not getting stronger.

She looked up at the double oak wooden doors as they were opened and offered a smile to the lightly flustered Lex as he entered, the boy from the picture trailing behind him.

“Ah, Kagome! So sorry to keep you waiting!” She smiled as she stood up and met him halfway in the middle of the room and threw her arms rounds his neck giving him a tight hug. She laughed as he pulled back yet still kept her in his arms and nodded at the boy.

“Kagome this is Clark, Clark this is Kagome.” She smiled at the boy, no young man and was rewarded with a smile back. She furrowed her eyebrows lightly as she took in his aura. She was fiercely protective over her friends and she wanted to make sure he held no ill intentions towards her friend.

Yet she was slightly put off, his aura was _different_ , not human yet not demon nor was he a mix in between the two, it was nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn’t bad, if anything he radiated good intentions and purity, yet she wanted to know what he was.

A trait picked up from her adopted son back when they traveled together in the past when he was a child. Now that she was in her own time and he was an adult, and older then her at that, it had worsened.

The damned kitsune got her into so many stick and embarrassing satiations now a days she was ready to zap him. Though it was all fun and games, and sometimes _she_ was the one to drag them into odd situations because of her curiosity, the tabloids ate it up and spit out viscous rumors.

She blinked, clearing her thoughts as Clark inclined his head at her in a friendly gesture. “Hello, sorry Lex was late I kind of needed him for something.” She thought it was cute the way he blushed, genuinely feeling bad for making their mutual fried late.

She merely waved off his apology. “It’s fine, though you can make it up to me by joining us for dinner.” She ignored Lex as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Clark blushed and ran a had through his hair. “Er, I’m hardly dressed to go out with you two.”It was true he was in a red and black flannel shirt and jeans while Lex was in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie. Kagome was dressed in a plain black cocktail dress. Though it looked anything but ordinary on her.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. “No worries, I myself hate being dragged to the stuffy places he likes to go to. I say we go into the city and hit up an Applebee’s.”

Lex sighed, as he threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, fine well do what you want. You are after all my guest. Come on Clark there’s no saying no this woman.” He laughed as Kagome huffed at him.

Clark smiled, not used to seeing Lex act so normal and playful with anyone but himself and decided that he would join them. “Sure, sure but you’re paying.”He laughed as Kagome grinned at him taking his arm in hers.

“You’re my kind of man Clark, come along Lex.” With that she led the blushing young man down the hallway her heels clicking on the hard wood floors.

Lex rolled his eyes but followed after his two best friends wondering how the night would turn out, a devious smirk on his lips.

 


	2. Young Justice: Batman (Bruce Wayne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tie in to Adult Supervision. :D

Kagome giggled lightly as she was pressed into the washer behind her. Her body trapped between the cold hard metal of it and the warm toned male body in front of her. "Maah we shouldn't!" Her voice was whispered yet he merely chuckled and moved closer, towering over her.

"Why not Kagome? The bat cave has been lonely without you." His voice was low and layered with lust making her shiver. She clenched her fingers in the clothes in her hands, clothes she was supposed to be washing. "Bruce you know why. What if someone sees us?" She shivered as his eyes seemed to glow behind his mask, his playboy smile making her heart speed up.

"So what if they do? They're just kids." She rolled her eyes. "They're mine to look after." He chuckled in her ear, his hands resting on her hips. "You and that motherly streak of yours…" She shivered as he suckled lightly on her neck. "Come on please? I need you." As if to prove his point he pulled her hips to his, making her gasp as he rubbed his hard on against her. Just as she was about to give in, being surrounded by hormonal teens was wearing her down, when the door to the laundry room was ripped open.

She blushed a bright red pushing Batman away and turned to see a glowering Superboy in the doorway. "I can hear you guys, you know." She looked mortified as he stomped away from them and ran after him trying to tell him it 'wasn't what it looked like'. Batman groaned form his spot on the floor, which was littered with dirty boxers, and glared after the teenage boy. If there was one thing he had in common with his 'father' it was being a cock block. He would be talking to Superman about giving that boy the talk.

"Brat." It was whispered but he knew the boy heard him because he turned back to give him a cheeky smirk, basking in the way Kagome fluttered about him trying to convince him she wasn't doing that. Oh yeah, he set his lips in a firm grim line, Superman would be getting an ear full from him about his 'son' and his cock blocking ways.


	3. The Watchmen: Dr. Manhattan (Dr. Jon Osterman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my dear wifey~

Kagome blushed as he entered the room and tired her best to avoid looking at him. It wasn’t that he was unattractive, yes his skin was blue and his eyes an eerie white but he was still attractive in his own way. Well built, tall, muscular and oh so much more. It was just the fact that he walked around naked.

 _Stark naked_ …blue dong dangling between his legs like it was normal.

The first time she had seen him in all his naked glory she had passed out, it was a running joke now, and he had merely carried her to her room. He was far to detached from his human roots to show any real kind of emotion. Which was why he didn’t care that he walked around naked, clothes were useless to him so he didn’t wear them.

Ever.

“Kagome.” She nodded her head to let him know she was listening to him yet didn’t look at him. “Yes, Jon?” She bit her lip as he stepped up behind her, his _thing_ dangling oh so close to her, she shifted away a bit but smiled as he reached over her to grab a few papers.

“I was wondering if you would like to part take in diner with me.” She blinked, he didn’t need to eat, a side effect of the accident that made him the way he was today. She turned to look at him, blushing, and blinked as she took him in. He was reading over the papers in his hands like he hadn’t asked her out to dinner.

It was so, so Jon!

With a small smile, her cheeks blushing red, she nodded. “Sure, but can you _please_ wear at least _something_ …to um cover up that…” She pointed below his belt yet didn’t look down. He merely frowned lightly, not liking clothes nor needing them, but nodded. “If it would please you.” She nodded her gaze not leaving his face. “Yes please…” He nodded. “Okay then. I shall see you at nineteen hundred hours for dinner.” With that he walked away.

She blushed as she averted her gaze form his firm blue buttocks and sat heavily in the chair behind her, dear god that man was built like a god! Yet she hated that he went around naked, flashing it to everyone who so much as glanced in his direction!


End file.
